


Cloaked Meditation

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Friendship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Poetry, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:19:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is hidden behind these clouds of doom? There is but a mere fragment of color that wishes to make itself known. Where is my rainbow?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloaked Meditation

Art by Elfqueen55  
  
My mind lingers, I cannot concentrate.  
  
I must focus, meditate.  
  
Need to eliminate the negative emotions that surround me.   
  
I feel like I am surrounded by clouds of doom.  
  
So much has happened, and yet, what have I learnt from it all?  
  
Is love so important?  
  
Should I risk it all, to have him in my life?  
  
I see myself struggling to brush away those clouds of despair.  
  
I want so desperately to replace those clouds with colors that evoke my very soul.  
  
But, I am cloaked in meditation, with no end in sight.


End file.
